


Boundaries

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alley Sex, Ambiguous Relationships, Control, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It always happened here since the first time, since Shizuo pushed Izaya back without warning, and the only thing keeping Izaya’s knives away was the fact that he’d put his hands between Izaya’s legs, making his intentions clear pretty quickly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

Shizuo’s hands grip his hips. He can’t move. He tries to pry Shizuo’s fingers off, but it is like prying a vice open. Shizuo’s mouth is around his cock. He is bent backwards over the hood of an abandoned car, one that has several dents now from their escapades.

It always happened here since the first time, since Shizuo pushed Izaya back without warning, and the only thing keeping Izaya’s knives away was the fact that he’d put his hands between Izaya’s legs to make his intentions clear pretty quickly.

Afterwards, he’d stood up and looked into the mess of Izaya’s eyes and said simply, “You look good helpless.”

_You look good helpless._

That had been it. The next time, Shizuo had pulled Izaya back by the hair and commented in his ear, “Your throat looks good when it’s not talking,” and Izaya had braced himself because he was sure Shizuo was going to ram his mouth on to his cock and hold it there, but Shizuo didn’t, doesn’t. He doesn’t let Izaya touch him, doesn’t let him near him.

Izaya pulls Shizuo’s hair now, tries to tug him up to kiss him, to get a hand between his legs, anything, but Shizuo never entertains such distractions and holds on.

“You…” He shudders. Tries again. "You..."

He gives up. Let’s his head fall back and his eyes close as his orgasm starts to take hold. He digs his fingernails into Shizuo’s hands to warn him, and Shizuo’s own hands clamp over them, as if in irritation, and hold them down with his hips as he begins to shake.

Izaya doesn’t get it. Sometimes Shizuo would pull back halfway through, or just nose his pubic hair while he has him pinned, just to hear him beg. Which Izaya isn’t complaining about. It is obviously a kink of his. It just doesn’t feel very…mutual.

“Hey,” he says when still on his back, raw-voiced.

Shizuo is standing over him. He frowns, as if it is just a normal night and Izaya is pestering him, like he hasn’t just sucked Izaya off on his knees in the middle of nowhere.

Izaya struggles to sit up on the car.

“Why don’t you let me touch you?”

Shizuo keeps frowning.

“I don’t want you to touch me.”

“Why? Do you think I have something?”

“I wouldn’t put my mouth on you if I thought you had something.”

“Why, then?”

Shizuo looks annoyed.

“This is what I want, flea,” he growls. “Take it or leave it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m taking it, but I want to know why. Don’t you... “

He trails off as Shizuo’s eyes drift back down his body. He leans back almost imperceptibly.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?”

Shizuo blinks. His head snaps back up.

“No.”

“Why?”

“I’m not having this conversation with you.”

Izaya’s hand shoots out and hauls him in.

To his surprise, Shizuo kisses back. It’s more in shock than acceptance, Shizuo's reflexes dulled post-orgasm, but it’s a start. He tries to push away however when Izaya gets a hand in his pants.

“Izaya- “

Izaya’s ready for him this time. He uses Shizuo’s bodyweight against him to flip them over, effectively reversing their positions, and has a knife in either hand at Shizuo’s wrists before he can move.

“ _Izaya_ ,” Shizuo warns again, but he takes no notice.

He’s already hard in Izaya’s mouth, and he groans louder than Izaya ever did. He bucks into Izaya's throat, and the whole car rattles with it. It becomes difficult to keep him pinned.

Izaya climbs back up his body instead and holds a knife to his throat.

“Why don’t you fuck me?” he repeats.

Shizuo glares at him as if he could kill him.

“You hold a fucking knife at me and you expect me to fuck you?”

“The knife is a necessary counter attack to your strength.” He holds Shizuo’s eye. “I’ve just sucked you, you’ve seen I didn’t bite it off or give you cooties or whatever it is you’re afraid of. So what’s the problem? Are you saving it for your wedding night? Do you think it means something? Do you- “

“Izaya.”

“-I mean, at first I thought you must have some sort of problem down there, but that’s clearly not- “

“ _Izaya_.”

He stops. Waits.

Shizuo drops his eyes and mutters it.

“I’d hurt you.”

Izaya falters. He almost thinks he’s misheard him.

“What?”

Shizup says nothing, stone-faced.

“So let me get this straight. You don’t have sex in case you get carried away and hurt someone?”

Izaya can’t help himself. He begins to laugh.

Shizuo’s eyes darken. He picks Izaya up and throws him into the wall.

Izaya sees red as his back and skull hit the bricks, crumples into a heap. He keeps his eyes closed through the pain. Winces.

“Ow.”

Shizuo stands over him, somewhere between anxious and mad.

“Are you OK?”

“I’m fine, honey, but can you be a little more careful next time? The neighbours will start asking questions.”

Shizuo’s lip curls. He turns his back on Izaya and leaves him there.

“Hey, don’t you dare, I’m not finished. Shizuo. _Shizuo_.”

He picks up the nearest thing to hand, a trashcan lid, and hurls it as hard as he can at Shizuo’s head.

It actually makes him stagger a few steps, and he stalks back with his eyes blazing.

“What the fuck, flea?”

“I hadn’t finished,” Izaya repeats mildly. He slumps on the ground against the wall. “I’m sorry, but that was too funny. You’ve never been able to hurt me in your life.”

“I just hurt you right now.”

“And I hurt you right back.” Izaya meets his eyes calmly. “Like I always do. It doesn’t count.”

Shizuo is still massaging his head. Izaya’s own head hurts, but he doesn’t touch it.

“I’d hurt you if I got close to you like that.”

Izaya ignores this and sits up, inspired.

“If this is an issue for you, don’t you think you should have a safe outlet for it?”

“What?”

He rolls his eyes.

“Say you meet the love of your life one day,” he explains. “You wouldn’t want this hanging over you, would you? You want a good sex life, right? So it would make sense to work out your boundaries in advance.”

“I’ve had sex before,” Shizuo growls.

“But not often,” he counters. “And you hold back when you do.”

This is a guess, but Izaya sees by the way Shizuo shakes his head that he’s hit home, that Shizuo’s thinking about it.

“I’ll deal with all that when I come to it. If I come to it.”

Izaya shrugs.

“Suit yourself.”

Shizuo frowns at him.

“What’s it to you, anyway?”

“Just seems unfair,” he says. “Getting blow jobs and giving nothing back.”

“Well, don’t worry, you won’t be getting them anymore.”

“You’re even more of a coward than me, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo pulls him off the ground by his coat, slams him against the wall again and holds him there.

Izaya stares back at him, nonplussed, and his eyes narrow.

“Why are you doing this?”

“You started it.”

He snorts.

“What is this, fifth grade?”

Izaya just looks at him, says nothing.

Shizuo swears and kisses him again, more in frustration than defeat.

Izaya lets him, but not with less enthusiasm than before; his head hurts. Shizuo seems to sense it and puts him down.

“We do this too much anyway,” Shizuo says, almost to himself. “It’s only a matter of time before someone comes by and catches us.”

“We don’t have to do it in an alleyway, you know.”

Shizuo stares at him.

He pushes off from the wall and moves away.

“I’ll see you round, Shizu-chan.”

A hand catches his sleeve, holding him there. He turns and smirks into Shizuo’s eyes.

“Your place or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> When you can't write, write fanfiction. When you really can't write, write smut. I'm sorry xD
> 
> Also I can't make the distinction between Mature and Explicit.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
